


Apple on the Edge

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 又是一个大清早醒来后的胡言乱语。





	Apple on the Edge

理智长久地抛弃了他，但却仍不吝啬偶尔的回望。他的大脑一团浆糊，只有一个念头在其中越发清晰。也许从一开始，他的放纵便是自私且掩人耳目的，Anakin——他默念这个名字，心几乎是在颤抖，关于这段关系、这不健康的、触犯戒律的存在。那是令他上瘾的黑色毒药，夜晚里的香气勾的人无法思考，他的激情混杂在摄魂心魄的香料之中。他起初欺骗自己，他们做爱只不过是性罢了，战斗结束后太多的恐惧和汗水无处挥洒，尸体间的冰冷使人不自觉地想要触碰鲜活的肉体和血液，再暖和的帐篷和篝火都比不上肌肉间的碰撞——黑暗中躲藏在帐篷里的秘密，咬住手被掩盖的喘息，就像仍未结束的战争，消耗着无法不出现的恐惧而产生的肾上腺素。

闭上眼，他仍能记得Anakin的手抚过他的肩膀，小心却又故意为之，在他苍白的皮肤上留下一道道淡粉色的印记；他几乎是故意地将那些抓痕留在他的肩胛、后背和一切裹在袍子里不会露出来的地方，而Obi-Wan呢？即使他不愿承认，那些火辣的痕迹让他仍感觉自己活在这个世上。他吃痛地拱起腰，手指紧紧抓住床单或是别的什么支持物，喉咙深处发出压抑的喘息，任由Anakin拥有他，舔舐他，给他打上印记。他会反击，跨在Anakin的腰间，自己获取所需的快感，告诉Anakin谁才是他的主人，即使他对他的影响日渐减弱。帐篷中的性不过是之前战争和硝烟的延续，将他们与冰凉的尸体区分开的手段。

而现在他想要结束这一切。当他正视自己的欲望时，便只有罪恶感留存。他勾引了自己曾经的学徒，现在的战友，把对于绝地戒律的漠视摆在了面前。他永远得不到绝地的安宁，因为他的罪、他的欲念，他所有的依恋和贪婪。他曾哭泣着攀上顶峰，Anakin舔掉他咸咸的眼泪，悄声问是不是弄疼了他。  
不，没有。他听见自己的声音那么没有说服力，下身仍在颤抖着，脚趾不知所措地在床单上寻找着力点。只是那一瞬间的羞耻和罪恶击垮了他颤栗着的神经，把所有的欢愉变成了等量的罪责和愧疚。肉体上的、肤浅的快感是毒药的蜜糖前奏，他的灵魂却被这混杂着的复杂撕扯破碎。Anakin的力量碰撞在他的身体里，他的灵与肉皆想飘出这个世界，到一个一切都合成一体的地方。

他本应该停下，但这上瘾的东西却使毫无自制的他流连忘返。他一次又一次的渴望抓住他脚踝的Anakin的有力的手，侵入他的入口的那一瞬的刺痛和让人疯狂的酥麻。无依无靠中他只能用手指紧抓着Anakin的肩，那富有力量和生命的肌肉的收缩，渗出毛孔的汗水和克制的喘息——Obi-Wan冲动地想要告诉他——我爱你。

他不可以。不被自己允许。他们之间只有性，扭曲的、变态的偷情和欲望的满足，彼此都是发泄的工具而已。他们之间的每一次爱抚，都是隐藏在漆黑中的探索，没有灯和光芒，只有触觉。他没有机会欣赏他的伴侣的胴体，因为夜晚营地里不能有灯光，更何况他们的影子会暴露一切的秘密。文明不存在于他们做爱时，所有的理智、优雅、规则和耐心都像衣服那样被抛到一边。Obi-Wan只允许自己告诉他——我想要你。

这本质上有何区别？他悲哀地想，他既爱他又想要他，只不过这辈子只能告诉他深爱之人一半的答案。而他欲望的表露在自己看来只能是下流卑鄙的勾引，让Anakin操他操得更用力。这就是所有的了。

他想要开灯与他在一起。或是在阳光下。躺在草地上。不必躲藏，也不赶时间，安静地待在那里即可。他要别人能看到他们有多相爱——是的，我们和你们一样，也能爱、也会被爱。这小小的幻想不宜说出，他的自私和愚蠢让自己吓了一跳。他要越界了，且会义无反顾、会毁了他们两个；他太傻了，把肉体上的关系当作是维持生活继续下去的必需品了。Anakin爱的是他的身体，而非心灵。他也是。

“Anakin，我们要谈谈。”

他已经很久没有那么紧张过了。脆弱的人啊，在这时失了方寸。

“怎么了？”

搜肠刮肚，Obi-Wan也不知道该如何形容他们的关系。当一切摆到明面上，任何词语便无法描述这样的耻辱。

“我们不能再这样下去了……”

“我明白。” Anakin似乎仍想说些什么，但终究没发出声音来。“你想要结束，你厌倦了。”

“是的。”

他没问为什么，而是这样平静地给出了答案。Obi-Wan不知道该高兴还是难受才好。Anakin一向不是演技高超的人，他以为他会生气，会大声冲他吼，但他却这般的不在乎。冷漠。缺乏感情。比他还像一个合格的绝地。Obi-Wan被他自以为的爱情弄得遍体鳞伤，Anakin却没搞错这件事本来的目的——本就是一个意外的擦枪走火，哪里来的感情之说？

“不会影响工作的。你放心。”

“好。” 他低头不去看他，这样最好。失望没有放过他，就这样结束了吗？他想找一个地方浪费一点儿眼泪，他第一次真正想要的人就是这般看到他的？一个无情的婊子、一个在夜晚会引诱他的无耻之徒？他是那么的不重要，以至于所爱的人如此冷淡。是他自己在这其中放入了太多的臆想，自作多情而已。他爱他，就像一个未坏的时钟的齿轮那样精准、永不停歇。他越爱他，就越可悲，时钟也总有坏掉的一天。

但他若是抬头，便能看到Anakin是多么的失望啊。他的男孩、学徒和兄弟——他为什么如此爱他，却又如此痛苦的原因——Anakin不想结束，他想要更多。更多的他们都无权获得的东西。一句“我爱你”，一个慵懒的早晨，别人的承认和祝福。他的师傅给不了他们，他也知道这不过是不可能完成的奢望。Obi-Wan想要结束，那么就别再让他烦恼了吧。

Obi-Wan抬了头。他便离不开了。他不是感性动物。

他不计后果地吻了Anakin。用他最后的激情和仅剩下的爱。他一无所有，两手空空，没有更不加考虑的时刻。

Anakin顺从地回吻着他，机械的那只手托住他的屁股，鲜活的那只几乎是不可置信地抚上他的脸庞。Obi-Wan挂在他的身上，却想要逃脱。Anakin不允许他这样做。那有点罪恶感的激情，舌尖触碰时的电流，十指相扣时卡在嘴边的呻吟。他爱这个带来一切的男人。他现在明白了。如果只是肉体上的欲望，他早就离开了。

Obi-Wan骑在他的胯上，姜黄色的头发一小撮一小撮的黏在额头上，他的绝地袍子被扯下了大半，内衬下雪白的皮肤隐约可见。Anakin急躁地将那一堆衣服踢到床下，毫无耐心地揉搓着Obi-Wan的乳尖。他听到熟悉的呻吟，喉咙里冒出的小小的破碎的欲望之音，他灼热的下体滑过Obi-Wan的股缝，引得Obi-Wan更急迫地摆弄着腰支。他双腿分开跪在那儿，膝盖几乎失去了知觉，脚趾尖发白地蜷缩在一起。Anakin褪下了他的裤子，撩起了上衣下垂的布料。他的手滑过他  
的入口，仿佛不经意的路过使Obi-Wan更渴望被入侵的感觉。

Anakin从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，胡乱地倒在手上，急迫地探入Obi-Wan的身体。他遇到了点阻力，Obi不可避免地想要躲开他的手指在私密之处的探索。他用金属的那只手揽住Obi-Wan的背，钳制住他让他无处可逃。Obi-Wan俯在他的颈窝间，因欲望而加重的呼吸声清晰入耳，让Anakin迫不及待地想要闯进他。

手指刺入的那一瞬间，Obi-Wan扬起了他的脑袋，脖子露出了完美的角度。他想要逃跑，却被Anakin固定在原处；他想要尖叫，在欲火之下只能一口咬在Anakin的肩膀上。他细白的脖颈也勾起了Anakin留下印记的欲望，但他不能。他把注意力转回手指，毫不留情地再次深入。食指到了柔软之地，Obi-Wan不住地颤抖，呻吟中带上了哭腔。他双腿叉开的跪下，Anakin的每一次试探都深入且彻底，平日里健壮的手臂勉强撑住他跪在那里，但他明白自己撑不了多久。中指和食指一起压过他的入口，那已经是他敏感的极限。手肘撑在床单上，屁股无耻地想要更多。

“求你……”他第一次同意自己说出这话，忘情且讨好地亲吻着Anakin的脖颈和脸颊，“求你进来。”

“你到底为什么要结束？” Anakin揪住了他的头发。迫使他露出了修长的脖子。

“我——”

“不说实话你就自己玩去吧。”

“你又能从这里得到什么呢？”他喘息着，想要脱离Anakin的掌控。他却握住了他的阴茎，让他无处可去。

“告诉我为什么，Obi-Wan。”

他不能知道全部的答案。否则他们永远也没法结束了。

“我怕别人知道。”

谎言对他来说太轻而易举了。

好极了。

“就这个？”

无言以对。

Anakin用力的搂住他的脖子，把他拽下来，几乎是报复的啃舐着他的嘴唇，下体的硬物顶着Obi-Wan的入口，勾得他意乱神迷。Anakin伸手在抽屉里拿安全套，Obi-Wan犹豫着、却仍然坚定地按住了他的手，“不用，直接进来。”

这有何意义？是对于他谎言的补偿吗？这一切只让他觉得自己更堕落——但他想要尝试，想要切切实实地感受，想要那些精液粘湿湿地从入口流下。似乎少了安全套，他们便是真正的爱人了。他如此绝望地想要证明什么，证明他的信任，他的爱，说不出口的一切。

终于。火热的阴茎刺入，先是头部，再到柱身，他的疼痛致使他这样用力地掐住Anakin的肩，他在一片虚无中的唯一依靠。Obi-Wan试探地坐下去，直到身体吞没根部。他的穴道被挤开，入口被撑大，痛和酥麻让他无法停止地颤抖。腿上早已失去了知觉，阴茎渴望地立在那里，等待着Anakin满足他的欲望。他趴在Anakin的身上，努力想要适应身体里的异物，却发现自己没有勇气坐起来，因为每一次都让他，噢，失去理智。他没有胆量尝试，因为一切力量都已经被剥夺。

“慢慢来。”

“不，Ani……让我在下面。我不敢动。好痛。”

他在那位置无法动弹，变扭地保持着原状，他几乎要哭出来，绝望地无助，“求你了，Anakin，我好痛。” 他语无伦次，想要挣脱Anakin的束缚，想要挣脱他自己的贪婪。

“我来你就不疼了吗？想要什么自己拿，我不能给你。”

他挫败地、啜泣着试图抬起身子，柱身擦过他的敏感点，他战栗着继续一点点的坐起。当只有头部留在他体内，压迫着他的入口时，Obi-Wan解脱地趴在了Anakin的身上。他又一次坐起，让Anakin再一次深入。柱身摩擦、挤压着他的内壁，既让他疼痛，又让他逐步攀上高峰。每一毫米的进展都让他的内壁不受控制地收紧，那感觉令人失了神智。他小心地憋住呻吟，不想引来不必要的麻烦。Anakin托住了他的屁股，帮助他上下求索。他的入口大开，既羞耻又快乐，负罪感变得更重，他没弄明白为什么仍以他们的滚到床上去而告终。Anakin深入着他，他挺着腰身迎合，把其他的一切都操出了他的脑子。他无意义地说着什么，尾音带着泪。他好痛，但却又渴望这痛苦，这夹杂着极乐的美的淫欲。他柔软地甬道慷慨地吞入Anakin给予他的一切，高昂地头颅几近窒息。他要到了，穴口失控地收紧，内壁似乎是在挽留，但却已到了极限，它一次次地不让Anakin退出，阻挡它、留下它。Anakin撸动着Obi-Wan的阴茎，让他前后都在高潮的边缘打转。

“你没说真话。” 他在他耳边轻轻呢喃。

“我没说真话——Anakin，Anakin，我好难受……”

Anakin更用力地顶入他的穴道，Obi-Wan再也支持不住地趴了下来，呜咽着，颤抖着，全身都脱了力，穴道却仍在绞紧，那纠结的痛苦，高潮来临前的不知所措——他的白浊喷射在Anakin的小腹上，枕头被他咬紧，不让自己发出喑哑的叫声。

他再也没有力气说什么、做什么。Anakin将他翻过身来，用枕头挡住床头，猛烈地最后撞击着Obi-Wan的深处。Obi-Wan被他按住，眼神早已失了焦，只能任由脑袋撞击着柔软的枕头，任凭摆布。Anakin也到了，毫无章法的最后冲刺下，他深深地嵌在Obi-Wan的身体里，无顾忌地把精液射在里面。

下体湿漉漉的感觉得到让他很难受，Anakin趴在他的身上睡着了。那些精液混着润滑剂覆在内壁上，入口也有残留。但他现在困极了，只能盼望着醒来时Anakin仍未离开，并好心地愿意帮他清理干净。他的手指触过他栗色的头发，滑过睡着的安宁的鼻尖。今夜我们可以睡在一起，就像真正的爱人那样。

他毕竟仍离不开他。肉体上的关系让他上瘾，但仍只不过是爱情的调味品。他爱上的是原料，贪恋的是活着的感觉。若是有机会，他仍要和他分手。到那时，他便有勇气告诉他，我爱你。


End file.
